The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring the speed of movement of the head of a golf club and for plotting the path of movement of a golf club head employing accelerometers. The disclosure incorporates the golf club swing path, speed and grip pressure monitor disclosed in provisional patent application No. 60/112,551, filed Mar. 22, 1999, whose priority is claimed for this application.
Golf swing analysis system are available. These systems measure a plurality of movements made by a golfer during a swing of a club. One system places sensors on the golfer""s ankles, knees, waist, shoulders, head, elbows and on the club. These sensors are connected to processors by wires. This system is clearly usable only in a lab or a test facility.
Sensors and wires attached to the golfer""s body cause a golfer to make some adjustments to his swing. These adjustments in a golfer""s swing diminish the value of the test.
Golfers need to have consistent uniform swings. One of the biggest problems encountered is inconsistent golf club swings. A monitor or monitors that will measure some data relating to each swing made by a golfer while playing a round on a golf course can assist a golfer in maintaining consistency.
Monitors that tell a golfer if he changes his grip pressure or the velocity of each swing, from a norm which drives a golf ball a consistent distance, could help some golfers improve their game substantially.
A system which helps a golfer improve his game and monitors each swing should be lightweight and have minimal affect or no affect on a golfer""s swing.
Improvements in a golfer""s swing could be made by graphing the movements of a club throughout the entire path of movement of the club head. After graphs are made, they are compared to a predetermined norm and analyzed. The golfer can then make appropriate changes to improve specific aspects of his swing.
The golf club swing monitor includes a linear accelerometer mounted on a golf club shaft adjacent to a head of the golf club. An accelerometer axis of the linear accelerometer is parallel to the club shaft axis. A wireless transmitter mounted on the club transmits a signal from the accelerometer to a display which displays the maximum velocity attained by the head.
A three axis accelerometer can be used if desired. One axis is aligned with the club shaft. Data gathered by the three accelerometers is transmitted to a remote computer for storage and further processing.